The Project
by Kristen101
Summary: It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, Cana was drinking, Lucy and Levy were talking Lucy's novel, Juvia was stalking Gray, Natsu was getting harassed by 4 boys, and the duty board was filled. However along the line Erza and Mira were up to a scheme, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and Natsu are going to have a BIG surprise. With the 2 crazy girls playing cupid, let's see what they'll do!
1. The Begining

**The Beginning**

Everything was normal, tables were thrown, shouts of people were loud and clear, and you could see that everyone just didn't care about all that. Well, it was a normal day, in Fairy Tail. Except, the two girls in the corner chuckling darkly, Lucy and Levy took notice of this.

Lucy and Levy walked over to the warrior, Titania Erza, and sweet ole' Mirajane.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Questioned Lucy.

Levy's eyes widened as a devious grin took over the older women's features. "Um, Lu-Chan, I don't think we want to know."

But, it was too late, Erza and Mira already started explaining.

* * *

"God Salamander, you're so weak." Laxus said, striking the boy with his lighting.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu taunted. "I'll show you weak." He growled. "Fire drag-"

He was cut off by Gray slamming his fist into Natsu's gut. "Too slow flame brain."

Natsu watched helplessly, he wanted to fight back. But, he couldn't. He hated the people in front of him, his tormenters. He hated how they made him feel, but hate them? No, never.

He felt the next blow about to come by Gajeel, "Stop!" Cried out Wendy. "The master asked him to do some work." She blocked him.

"You should be happy you got out of this, Salamander." Snarled Gajeel.

"Yeah, and that too because of a little girl, you are no man" Elfman laughed.

Once they had left, Wendy crouched down and handed the fire dragon slayer an ice pack. "Why do you keep getting yourself into this?"

He grinned at the little girl, "It's okay Wendy, I can handle myself. Go play with Carla, Happy and Lily for me, okay?" He dusted himself off and walked away.

Wendy watched the back of the older Dragon Slayer retreat. She shook her head. _He likes them._

* * *

Lucy was blushing hard, once Erza stopped talking. What they were planning was insane in her opinion, but it was totally what she would do.

Levy on the other hand looked like she was thinking hard, they all gulped. "I think that's a good plan."

Lucy stared at the girl, "B-but Ga-Gajeel? She stuttered.

"What about him? I knew we wouldn't be together." She said confidently.

Erza nodded, "Then it's settled, we shall be executing this plan."

"What plan? And why did you forget to invite Juvia?" Juvia stood behind them, with Cana.

"Uh…Um…"Lucy stuttered, while Mira and Erza got up.

"Oh look at the time, I have to take Elfman home." Mira said.

"And I have to take Natsu to the bathhouse," Erza nodded. "Goodbye."

Lucy and Levy paled, they were not ready to tell Juvia about the plan. Lucy silently cursed both of them, as she faced the two other girls.

* * *

"Come on Natsu!" Erza shouted at the boy.

When she and Mirajane realized that the four of them are crowding around the boy again, they giggled. They could understand why they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, he was adorable.

Mirajane had to stop them before they hit poor Natsu again. "Elfman! Come along now!" She shouted.

Elfman quietly obliged. Whereas Natsu had no intention of leaving with Erza,

"No." Natsu said.

"Yes, we are going."

"No! We aren't"

"Yes"

"No"

The childish banter went on for a while until Erza had enough.

"Natsu! We are going to the bathhouse and that is final." Erza shouted, stopping any further argument. Natsu just put his head down and followed her.

_At the bathhouse- _

It was completely deserted, Erza walked into the men's area. She found him sitting there all by himself. Natsu freaked out and covered himself.

"What the hell Erza? Get out!" He snarled.

"Natsu, we need to talk." She said.

He froze, "C-can't we do i-it later?"He silently begged her.

She couldn't help but smile at the blushing boy. She sat next to him, as he tensed up and moved away.

"Tell me what you think about the boys." Erza demanded.

"W-w-what b-boys? I-I-I-I don't k-k-know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

Erza sighed, "Don't play stupid, Natsu. Why won't you hit them?"

"I-I-I still don't know what you are t-t-talking about." He said, turning his head in the other direction, to cover his blush.

Erza was getting tired of this, she just grabbed the boy and started shaking him. "WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE THEM?!" She screamed.

When she finally let him go, the room was spinning round and round. He almost puked, again. "Er-Erza"

When he finally came back to his senses, he looked at her. "I'm serious, Natsu."

"I hate them." He said bitterly.

Erza's gaze softened. "Do you really hate them?"

Natsu looked away, because he and her knew the answer to that question, _no, he could never hate them. _

Erza sighed, "Do you desire them?"

Natsu blushed harder. "W-what?"

Erza snapped her fingers. "Do you think they are hot? Do you like them? Do you want to fuck them? Do you want them to fuck you? Which one would be the uke, in your opinion?" Erza giggled because she already knew the answer. "Do you love them? She asked last, softly and dreamy.

Natsu blushed so hard he thought his head would burst. "N-no, no, of course not! We are guys, and- and-and, I don't know okay? I'm sure they hate me, they would never like me." He said as he held his head down in shame.

"Do you want to find out?" She smiled deviously.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please review... :3 :D**

**First story here... No hate! **


	2. The Trial

**The Trial**

Natsu was dragged into the guild hall, by Erza. He was then surrounded by 5 other females, Mirajane, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Cana. They all shrieked, except Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked the boy.

"Luce, I'm so sorry. But, you got to understand. It is not something I can just come out with!" He literally begged her to understand.

She smiled and nodded, "Just give me some time, okay?"

It stung, but he agreed to it. Soon enough, Wendy and Carla came around. "Why are you all surrounding the boy?" Carla said coldly. "Don't you know it is inappropriate for a big group of females to be around one boy?"

Erza smiled at the she-cat. "It's okay, Carla. We have a plan for Natsu here."

Natsu's eyes widened as he thought about the 'plan', his face had turned red.

* * *

"Oi Laxus, do you know why flame brain is stuck between those girls?" Gray asked Laxus.

All 4 pairs of eyes travelled to the boy in the middle of the huge circle of girls, Natsu's face flushed, eyes wide open and they could hear his harsh breathing, all the way from the bar. They all didn't like how many people were near Natsu, their Natsu.

Gray growled, "He is so fucking adorable."

Elfman agreed, but Gajeel and Laxus were cooking up a storm. "Tell them to get their hands off of him." Laxus growled lowly.

Just as then, Natsu got up to go to the toilet. Gray saw this, "Hold on, I'll be back." and followed him into the toilet.

As he enters the toilet, he slams the door behind him. Natsu jumps, he looks back at who slammed the door, and comes face to face with an angry Gray. Gray slams him on the wall, Natsu almost moaned from the close proximity. Gray leaned in. He looked into his eyes, Natsu gulped. His heart running a mile per second, Gray inched forward.

Slowly, Gray captured his lips. Even though Gray was an Ice mage, his lips were nowhere near cold. They were soft, sensual, and warm. They showed Natsu the way; his lips moved perfectly in-sync with the fire dragon slayer's lips. Natsu moaned, giving Gray enough space to stick his tongue in. Natsu enjoyed the kiss, too much in fact. Then he remembered _the plan and his feelings_. He freaked out and pushed Gray away. Gray stared angrily at the boy.

"I-I-I have to pee." He stuttered, blushing.

Gray just nodded and moved out of the way, "You will not let those females touch you again," He growled at the boy. "For the fact, don't let anyone touch you, okay?" He narrowed his eyes, daring Natsu to say no.

Natsu just nodded his head. When his brain started up again, he was sitting down. He got angry! _How dare he tell me what to do?! How dare he tell me who to hang out with and not! _Then all his angry thoughts vanished,_ He kissed me, why? _He asked himself, lightly touching his lips with his finger tips.

* * *

Gray came back to the booth happy and content.

"God Gray, did you fuck someone in there?" Gajeel asked, pointing to the obvious tent in the guy's trousers.

Gray just grinned, he rather not answer. Gajeel just rolled his eyes, and Laxus's headphones were fixed in.

Elfman stood up, "I have to go talk to Mira, I'll be back."

Elfman walked out of the hall, he walked towards the exit. He saw Natsu there, looking at the sky. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed Natsu's shoulder and twisted him around. "I'll treat you like a man should." Elfman leaned in, almost about to kiss him, and then disappeared.

Natsu wondered if that was all part of his imagination. Why were these boys messing with his head so much?

* * *

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure of Elfman. He snarled, he wanted a taste of the pink haired boy too.

"Look, I'm going to head home now. See you tomorrow." He got up and raised his hand. He walked away. He found Natsu there, no one else in sight, perfect opportunity.

"Hey Salamander," He started off

"Yes Gajeel?" He said in a rude tone, Natsu couldn't help it, he was tired and annoyed.

_I was going to be nice to him, but now? Fuck it! _Gajeel thought. Clearly not liking the way Natsu spoke to him. "Listen bitch, I saw you kiss Gray and Elfman."

"But-" Natsu tried to deny.

"No buts, I saw you kiss them. And, if you want me to keep your little secret, you will have to do exactly what I say." He said dangerously. "Or else…"

"O-o-or e-e-else what?" stuttered Natsu.

"By tomorrow the whole guild will know that you kissed two boys in one night, whore." Gajeel said. "So if you want me to keep your little secret. You will have to kiss me."

Natsu gulped, he leaned forward and puckered his lips. "C'mon" Gajeel insisted.

Natsu just closed his eyes and slammed it on to Gajeel's lips. He tried kissing him, but he couldn't move his lips fast enough.

"Is that the best you got Salamander?" taunted Gajeel.

Natsu tried pushing harder, still he got no avail.

"Fuck this" Gajeel whispered before taking matters into his own hands, he grabbed Natsu's face and kissed him with bruising force. Natsu tasted something metallic, but liquid. Blood! Natsu gasped, he tried to break free, but Gajeel put his hand under Natsu's butt and squeezed. Natsu opened his mouth wide and Gajeel's tongue slipped in. Natsu moaned in the kiss, he locked his hands around Gajeel's neck. He loved the pain he felt from the amount of power used in the Iron dragon slayer's kiss.

They broke free panting. Both of them had huge supporting erections, Natsu broke free and ran. Tears prickled his eyes, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

* * *

Natsu just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while, so he climbed to the roof and sat there.  
_Why is it that, whenever it comes to them I can't think? I can't do anything around them. Everything hurts when I am around them, why do I like it so much?_

He looked at the tight tent in his pants, _it hurts, _he thought. He wanted to touch it, but he didn't. He knew it was wrong. He looked at it again, _it hurts so much_. He wanted to scream into the night. Instead he just closed his eyes and thought, _what did I get myself into?_

* * *

"In my opinion, the trial went fabulous." Said Cana.

"It did," Hummed Erza, "But, they need to keep their hands to themselves, after all he is supposed to be playing them, not the other way around."

Mira just laughed, and whispered something about 'Young love'

"So who's test shall we do first, how about Juvia's?" Juvia asked.

"No," Levy said, "We need to take it slower. So I say we use Lucy's one"

They all agreed, except Juvia. Juvia just glared.

"Say, Juvia, How are you okay with this arrangement? I mean isn't Gray-_Sama_, your beloved or something?" Mira questioned. "And what about you Cana, why did you agree?"

"He is, but I cannot beat a boy, if he likes Natsu, then I shall follow him." Juvia said with determination.

"I was just really bored," she rolled her eyes. "And I would like to see them together."

They all laughed the night, planning for the next day. While Natsu dreamt about the 5 of them, looks like none of the boys were getting any sleep either, after all there was a certain pink haired boy they were thinking about.

**_What is going to happen for the first test?_**

* * *

**Ooh! What's going to happen? **

**Review! Thanks! :D **


End file.
